There is a cutting tool for cutting a material to be cut such as a wire, a cable, a bar, a tubing, and so forth, which comprises a pair of cutting blade bodies, and a first handle and a second handle coupled to the cutting blade bodies. This cutting tool is designed to cut a to-be-cut material by opening and closing the paired cutting blade bodies through opening-closing operation of the first and second handles.
In a cutting tool of such a conventional type, the front end side of the first handle is annexed with a circular plate or is securely fitted with a rolling preventive plate, and, with this construction, an operator is able to cut a to-be-cut material with greater force by following a step of setting the first handle stably by pushing down the circular plate or rolling preventive plate with his/her foot, and a step of carrying out opening-closing operation of the first handle by grasping the second handle with his/her hands while keeping his/her weight thereon (refer to Patent literatures 1 and 2, for example).